The 7th Year Drama
by revolverrevolutions
Summary: A new year, a whole new experience; especially for our dear Hermione Granger. New classes, new friends and enemies. Mischief managed!
1. Chapter 1

**THE 7TH YEAR DRAMA**

After the war, student wishing to return to the finish their schooling at Hogwarts had to take a special 3 week course. This course entitled a lot of talking, a lot of crying, insulting, screaming and recovering. It was a small effort in order to leave prejudice and war behind, forgiving but never forgetting.

After the completion of said course, they could finally return to a renovated Hogwarts, in every sense of the word...

* * *

_Dear student, _

_ Welcome to our new Hogwarts program. Due to the events of past years, we have decided that Hogwarts needed a change. New exciting classes, new living accommodations, a new wonderful experience. _

_ This will all be explained upon your arrival of Hogwarts, where we will be having a formal dinner so it will be obligatory to wear formal robes, and after the announcement of what will take place in school. _

_ We have added a list of materials and books you will need in order to succesfully complete this year of schooling. _

_ Best wishes from your Headmistress,_  
_Minerva Mcgonagall._

* * *

Materials for 7th year students:

_ Books: _

_Very Advanced Potion Making, by the late Severus Snape. _  
_Spells and Hexes in Defense, by Madame Allouver. _  
_Healing, by Saloma Heagrel._  
_Muggles, Wizards, Creatures and Beasts, by Birkin Grey._  
_Practical Transfiguration, by Sienna Mallory. _  
_Basic Life Skills, by Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley. _

_ Special Materials:_  
_Advanced Potion Kit with cauldron. _  
_Enchanted Multiple-way mirror. _  
_Formal Robes. _  
_A diary._  
_Special Magical Athletic clothing._


	2. Chapter 2 Hermione

**Hermione.**

* * *

Hermione had seen the world change. She had changed along with it. With a subtle smile on her face, she remembered...

After the war, with dead bodies covering the ground, she had healed many and had been healed. She even helped Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The had both begged for forgiveness.

Molly was the first the offer them a warm blanket and a bit of chocolate. She smiled at them, completely forgiving and understanding. Hermione new Molly Weasley understood the length the Malfoys went to protect their only son from the monster they once saw as a leader. She knew, because she understood, not as mother, but as someone that would go great lengths to protect those she loved.

Hermione healed Draco Malfoy's burnt hands and the multiple cuts and bruises decorating his parent's bodies. She forgave him, Harry did as well. She felt lighter after that.

And as she returned to her job of healing those wounded, she got help, from the most unlikely source ever.

Blaise Zabini. He was extraordinary with healing magic. Even Pansy Parkinson helped, it almost didn't matter to her how she had hateful eyes trained on her. That was until Ron, of all people, spoke...

_ "Bloody Hell! Everyone listen to me! We just fought in a bloody war. We saw our comrades fall, our friends, our family. We are survivors. All of us in this very hall. So for the love of Merlin stop acting like we are still at War! I lost a brother thanks to this war..."_ Ron said, as stood up in a broken chair. _"And I don't want another one to happen because we cannot let go of our prejudice and resentment. Let's try to forgive those that have changed. Because we have changed as well"._

After that, he proceeded to help Pansy Parkinson with the wounded. Hermione knew that Ron was not hers anymore.

Ron had fallen almost instantly with the girl that even after all the wrong she did, she tried to redeem herself, ignoring her pride. She even saved Ginny Weasley from a lethal wound, gaining the favor of the Weasleys, Harry and herself.

Hermione was very surprised that instead of feeling her heart had been broken, she felt her heart was being repaired.

* * *

_This was the start of new era._

She remembered well that day, after the war. She constantly thought about it. Like this very moment as she walked with her trunk in hand and her cat behind her.

She was returning to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3 The new Hogwarts

**The new Hogwarts.**

"Welcome students" Mcgonagall started. "As you can see, we are having a formal dinner. Exciting things are about to come as you will start this new year. We have made many changes and it is today that we will formally begin the new program at Hogwarts, but for now let's eat, we are all starving."

* * *

The students could barely contain their excitement as they ate, some a little to fast, stuffing themselves...like Ron.

Harry was full, he had never eaten so much. He looked at Ron, that still seem to be eating. How his friend could eat so much he will never understand, but a least he was more decent at it, something that probably had to do with Pansy Parkinson.

Ron and Pansy started dating no so long ago, Harry was surprised that neither he nor Hermione minded. He always thought Hermione would end up with Ron, but this was no longer the case, and it was he was fine with it. Pansy new how to keep Ron in place and Ron had learned manners from her. Hermione was eternally grateful.

Harry, himself had also gone a different path. He broke up with Ginny, he loved her but not the way he should. He had fallen for Luna Lovegood. She was wonderful, sweet and caring. She was warmth and crazy that Harry needed.

Ginny understood, she was no longer the girl that idolized Harry Potter, instead she had grown to be a fierce and independent young woman. She had started dating Blaise Zabini and Harry felt a little sorry for the guy, he hoped Zabini never got Ginny mad... it was scary.

* * *

Mcgonagall stood up and with a funny flourish of her wand a giant (big ass) parchment appeared in front of her.

"We have renovated the castle, the rules, the classes and we have added many new things in order to promote (even more) interhouse unity and also our understanding of the muggle world." Mcgonagall explained. "I will explain a few new concepts and rules so let's begin".

Harry's mind seem to be distracted reading the big ass parchment, to properly listen to Mcgonagall's explanation of each point.

* * *

_IMPORTANT _

_Every year will have it's own tower, with new living arrangements. Houses of the same year will share the same tower. This will be explained by your Tower Head shortly. _  
_The Quidditch tournament will remain, but we will also have the Inter-house Quidditch Tournament in which teams will be formed by members of any and every house. The prize of said tournament will be announced in the middle of this year. _  
_We have increased the size of the school library, added an indoor magical pool available to all students, and we have added a dueling hall. _  
_All students will have a especial athletics class and health class. _  
_Students are permitted to wear whatever clothes they wish to, as long as they are appropriate. Except on special events. They will be no need to wear school robes._  
_There will be a special week in this year where we will visit the muggle world and experience certain activities muggle do. No exceptions. _  
_Your multiple-way enchanted mirrors (used to communicate with each other) cannot be used in class._  
_Other rules that specifically apply to 7th years will be explained in a small manual given to each student. _

* * *

Harry was still in his own little world until Hermione was pulling him out of his seat in order to follow their Tower Head. He had been so distracted he had not noticed how everyone was going to their respective towers.

Harry was unsure of what to feel, but he was dying to know more about that Interhouse Quidditch Tournament. He may have to speak with Malfoy about the teams. He wanted to win.


End file.
